What's Love?
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: "…Maka…what's love?" The question completely caught her off guard.


_**A/N:**_ I couldn't help this one, it was soooo cute I had to write it! Please enjoy!

_**Pairing:**_** Soul X Maaka!**

_**Summary:**_ "…Maaka…what's love?" The question completely caught her off guard. Soul x Maaka, X3 Kiss added as always.

**…_SoulMaakaSoulMaakaSoulMaakaSoulMaakaSoulMaaka…_**

_**What's love?**_

By Evanescences Angel

* * *

_**"When I see her smile… it makes me happy." -Night, Zettai Kareshi (I love the show! Kya!)**_

* * *

-Normal pov

It was suppose to be a normal question.

But it wasn't.

Why?

…

…

…

Maaka hummed as she cook dinner, like any other night, she was cutting up the vegetables for the pasta they were having tonight. Soul asked for some and she agreed, though unwillingly. But Maaka didn't really care as long as she cooked it for him, that way he would have to thank her for the meal. That and he would have to help clean the dishes with her.

Smiling, she poured the diced and chopped veggies into the red tomato sauce stirring it gently. "Soul! Dinner will be ready in about 10 more minutes!"

"Feh, fine."

Maaka felt her eye twitch a bit at the respond, trying to control the urge to use Maaka Chop on him. There he was sitting on the couch watching TV, not even grateful! She resisted the action and continued to cook. She scowled as she stirred the sauce, '_Baka Soul, always trying to act cool… it really makes me mad! I mean his ego isn't as big as Black Star but still it ticks me off-!_'

"OW!" She withdrew her hand immediately blowing on it, Maaka burned her finger on the stove by accident due to her lack of concentration. "Damn, ouch! It really hurts…"

"What happened?" The voice came so suddenly it made her jump violently. She turned and saw Soul behind her with his hands in his pockets though staring at her hand that she held with her other. "Did you burn yourself? Are you okay? Tiny tits hurt herself?"

Maaka flustered in embarrassment and annoyance as Soul snickered, "I'm fine for your information! I just need some ice!"

"Nope, that'll make it worse. Here-." He ripped a piece of clothe from a towel and took her hurt hand into his. Maaka began to feel more embarrassed as her weapon continued to look at her and her hand. "Ice will make it sting even more. Trust me, when I tried to it hurt liked hell."

"What? Are you admitting a 'cool guy' like you actually was in pain from a little burn?" She had to tease as he scowled undignified, bringing her hand higher to his face,

"Oi! I am cool and don't talk about a person who's trying to help you." Soul grumbled under his breath as Maaka continued to giggle,

"Yeah, yeah- what the heck did you just do!!" She snatched her hand away as fast as she could when she felt the contact of his lips on her red finger. He cocked an eyebrow at her as she felt very flustered, blushing a new definition of red, and her heart was racing. "You just-just!

"-Kiss you wound? Yeah, Tsubaki said the best way to make a wound heal faster is to kiss it to bless it." Soul said matter-of-factly, though smirked seeing her expression, "Feh, I can't believe you actually getting this embarrassed over it."

Maaka suddenly felt like an idiot as she continued to blush radiantly, "W-well, I never had anyone kiss a wound on me before. Papa tried but I always punched him and Mama was always to busy. I was caught off guard that's all."

"Alright, alright. Now give me your hand back so I can wrap it up." Soul said trying to get off subject, Maaka's family was always a touchy subject to her especially if it's about her mother. He didn't like to see her sad,

She nodded giving him her hand again, he wrapped it up with surprising gentleness as Maaka continued to feel very childlike in his presences, having him tend to her small wound. Soul tied it into a small bow and smirked looking at her, "Now, don't be a baka and hurt yourself again. If you do, you're off kitchen duty. I'm helping until your done. Agreed?"

"Agreed, but I'm almost done so-"

He pretended not to hear her as he grabbed a spoon and the sauce then poured it into the already cook noodles, "Like this?"

"H-hai but be careful, let me help." She covered Soul hands with her own as he tried to pour it too fast in the pasta. Maaka concentrated hard on the action that she didn't notice Soul looked slightly embarrassed and had a small yet genuine smile on his face.

-Timeskip

Dinner went by extremely faster than Maaka expected it to be, as she and Soul cleaned the dishes. Secretly, she gave him a smaller job than it actually seemed in the kitchen, like stirring the pasta or adding different spices. They were done in half the time that Maaka would have been herself, surprising herself.

"Thank you for helping, Soul. I'll finish cleaning the rest of the dishes by myself, so go on ahead." Maaka asked him placing another dish on the rack, she happened to be in a good mood due to him helping her.

"Heh, are you going to going to get yourself kill this time?" He said with a smirk,

Her mood die instantly as she glared at him, "I am capable of washing dishes now go or I'll you Maaka Chop on you!"

Soul back away with a crook grin, "Fine, fine. Just making sure, you're my technician if you got hurt it'll be my fault. I'm going to watch TV before bed."

Before Maaka could respond, he was already walking to the living room. She stared at his disappearing back with a surprise look on her face before she turned her attention back on the dishes, '_Soul been acting strangely lately… Suddenly he's all 'Mr. Cool Guy' one minute and a really sweet guy the next. Wait! Soul is not sweet! Not even close that jerk, just because he helped with dinner doesn't change anything! He's still Soul and Soul is still he, a wannabe cool guy, perverted jerk, and dirt for brains. Hmph, and here I am thinking about him! Wait! I'm thinking about him!_'

Maaka flustered heavily as she inwardly kicked herself, '_God I wanna Maaka chop myself but then again, I'll look even dumber. I need to clear my head, I'm going to take a long relaxing bath._'

Stacking up the rest of the dishes, she walked out of the kitchen to see Soul already asleep on the couch. She giggled a little as he was snoring rather loudly. "Baka…"

She walked towards him and grabbed a nearby cover from under the coffee table, then placed it on top of him. Maaka felt strangely happy looking at his peaceful sleepy face, but her heart stopped when she heard him talk in his sleep,

"Maaka…"

The girl in question face turned another new definition of red as her heart raced again, '_He's dreaming about me! Gah! Why am I blushing! Why am I happy! What the hell is going on here!_'

She ran straight to the bathroom to take her bath, blushing like mad. When the shut the door behind her she groaned. "Damn it Soul! What is with you lately!"

After her bath water had ran to her level, she undressed and jumped in. Then she placed her head under water to drown herself in embarrassment.

"Soul, what is this feeling?"

-Last Timeskip

Steam came out of the bathroom as Maaka exited it. Her hair was down and slightly dry, and her cheeks flustered for the hotness instead of being in Soul's presences. Wearing a long fluffy white robe and a towel around her neck, she opened the door and sighed in a bit of bliss of the cool air outside of the bathroom. "Bath's really do hit the spot…"

"You still awake Maaka?"

For the second time of the day, Maaka jumped violently snapping her head behind her to see Soul sitting up on the couch, looking directly at her. Slowly that feeling from earlier came again in her stomach, she looked away from him to stop it. "Yea, I'm just about to go to bed. So I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Soul didn't respond as he shifted his eyes from her and looked at the ground causing her to be a little subconscious. Taking a deep breath, and ignoring her feeling at the moment, she asked. "Soul, what's wrong?

To her surprise he looked at her with expression of utter confusion but then turned away before sighing, "Nothing much."

"That's not a good explanation. Now tell me, what's on your mind?" Maaka pressed, concerned.

"Fine, nerd," He mood went straight down in annoyance, "I been think about a… something, I'm not quite sure about."

Maaka looked suspicious, "What about?"

Soul gave a heavy sigh as he laid back on the couch again, staring at the ceiling. "…Maaka…"

For the incident earlier she shiver a little in embarrassment, "Yes?"

"…What's love?"

"Huh-!?" The question caught her completely off guard. She stared at him as if he growth another head, "Soul, do you have a fever or something?"

"I knew you would say something like that!" He was immediately defensive as he looked totally embarrassed himself, "Damn it, out of all the people I thought at least you would be more- more serious! I should never have ask! My coolness just went down, great…"

There was a pause as Maaka stared at Soul with a stun expression and as he continue to grumble under his breathe, boldly she continued the conversation, "Why do you want to know?"

Soul froze looking anywhere but at her, "W-Well… uh… I just do!"

"Fine, fine but I really don't know how to explain the feelings correctly…" Maaka pondered a bit walking towards him,

"Just give me an answer…"

Maaka gave a slightly annoyed look, "Alright, hold your horses. Okay love… Love- Love, I guess, is a happy feeling, you know when you have another people that mean a lot to you. Love can be categorized in three things. Family, friends, and lover. Love in family is… the feeling you get around people you care a lot for, fondness to them, a special connection between all of you. Love in friendship is when you feel like you would want to have fun with them, and they are also dear to you and you don't want them to get hurt. However, love as a lover is combined with that of a friend and family, plus can also be when you feel better… happier around that person, like in there presents everything matters, and so do they. Your heart race, you feel embarrassed, happier than with any other person, sad when there away, angry when they get hurt, guilty when you hurt them, and…"

She paused, as her eyes widened at her own explanation. She was experiencing the same thing… With her back to him she muttered the final words with a look of shock. "You love her or him."

She looked up to see Soul staring straight at the ceiling, an expression of comprehension and shock. Maaka could tell she looked the same way, she was—'_No way! No way, no way, no way!! It can't be-!_'

Maaka turned a heated shade of red, "But then again, I'm probably not explaining it right. I can ask someone who does, if you want." He still didn't respond, she began to feel flustered again, "W-well, I should go to bed now, so I'll see you in the morning."

As she quickly tried to get away from the embarrassing situation by running to her room but a sudden hand stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Her eyes widened as she turned her head alittle, "S-Soul-?"

However, Maaka was cut off when two warm arms hugged her from behind, and pulled her to his chest. She felt her heart beating rapidly as she was now inches away from him. Gulping, she looked at him, lifting her head up. What shocked her was his expression. How sincere and happy it was, just by looking at her. She shivered when she felt his breath on her ear and neck,

"Maaka… thank you. I finally understand."

"Understand what-?" She squeaked out nearly trembling in the effort to stay calm,

Soul laugh softly, she felt his breath on her again giving her goose bumps, "For a really smart person you have really dumb moments. I understand my feelings now, thanks to you."

Maaka swallowed, nervously. As strong as she was, his presences made her felt weak kneed, "Feelings for what?"

"The feelings I have for you." Her eyes turned wide as he stared into them, "I feel like I'm happy when I'm with, guilty when you nearly got hurt because of me, angry when someone tries to hurt you. I want to protect you, I want to be there for you, I want to be with you…" She felt so hot and dizzy that she thought she was going to faint. But she didn't… she wanted to be with him. "I want you. I love you… Maaka…"

Deep in her subconscious she knew she was now being kiss, her body just hadn't reacted that she was. When it had, she felt her eyes closed as she returned the kiss. Even as her first, she felt at utter bliss just being in his arms. His lips were rough but gentle, hard but soft. And he was in control, in the lead but she didn't care either. She wanted to follow. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and she wrapped him around his neck, seeing how she was shorter than him (not that she cared), he deepened the kiss and kissed her harder. Maaka felt hot at his touch, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Soul was an incredibility good kisser but as the kiss got hotter, deeper and wilder, her stupid but always right brain kicked in.

Maaka eyes widened and pulled away rather abruptly. She panted, as she looked down a bit flustered, "W-We shouldn't be doing this now, Soul…"

"And why not?" He asked raising an eyebrow, still holding her close to him protectively.

She turned redder and redder by the second, as she squeaked, "If you haven't noticed, I'm really not wearing any clothes under this robe."

Soul blinked, and then again before laughing at the heavily embarrassed girl, "You don't need to worry so much Maaka. I won't do anything to hurt you. You did hear what I said right? You are the most important person to me, and I won't ever hurt you. I promise."

Maaka smiled leaning against his chest, fiddling with the bandage still on her sore finger. "…You know I didn't answer you yet."

"I know."

"Hm, is that so." She giggled as Soul rested his head on top hers, "So you wouldn't want to know that I feel for you."

"I never said that." Soul said grinning widely, "I already know the answer."

"Really? Lets really see if you know what love is."

…

Because we both love each other.

* * *

**A/N: Yea the ending completely sucked, so flame it please cuz I hated it myself, lol. But I had no other ideas, sorry! XD I do like the idea of Soul asking Maaka what love is, the cuteness was way to high! Even if I'm no worthy, please review! I gtg byes! **


End file.
